La Gata
by Uzumaki Hiuga Hinata
Summary: Serena Tsukino tenía su futuro planeado desde el momento en que descubrió ser una princesa reencarnada, de un reino destruido hace mucho tiempo; sabía que se casaría con el hombre que amaba, restaurarían el milenio de plata y tendría una hija. Pero como un buen hombre dijo una vez: "el tiempo no es una línea recta".


Título: La gata

Pareja: actualmente ninguna.

Crossovers: Batman: todos los medios-Sailor Moon Manga

Resumen: Serena Tsukino tenía un futuro planeado desde el momento en que descubrió ser una princesa reencarnada, de un reino destruido hace mucho tiempo; sabía que casaría con el hombre que amaba, restauraría el milenio de plata y tendría una hija. Pero como un buen hombre dijo una vez: "el tiempo no es una línea recta".

...

...

1\. ¿Como?

Hace mucho tiempo, un buen hombre dijo: _"la gente asume que el tiempo es una progresión de causa y efecto pero desde un punto de vista lineal y no subjetivo parece más una gran bola de cosas"._

...

Serena siempre había sido una niña muy feliz y siempre había vivido un hijo, aún más en la actualidad, a los 17 años, había encontrado su novio, buenas amigas y aunque no sacaba las mejores notas de sus padres la amaban.

Sorbo.

La vida era buena.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde el comienzo de todo y su vida había mejorado para bien.

Contenta Serena, acababa de ayudar a una anciana a llevar a cabo los trabajos desde la tienda a su casa.

-Gracias querida.- hablo la señora.

-no es problema señora. Respondió con una sonrisa.

-qué todo en tu vida vaya bien, bendiciones.- hablo la anciana con una sonrisa de abuela.

-muchas gracias.

Lamentablemente había olvidado su reloj de pulsera y llegaba tarde a la reunión semanal a la casa de Rei; pensando en cómo su vida había cambiado tanto como su camino y cómo su futuro empezaba a ser lo que debía ser, lo que vio hace tanto tiempo atrás.

 _Lo que no sabía es que ese momento es que desde ese punto es la vida como un claro ejemplo de lo dicho con anterioridad._

,,,,,,,,,,,,

-llega tarde.- hablo con fastidio Lita.

-de que te sorprende.- le respondió Rei.- a sido así desde que nos conocimos. Debería empezar a cambiar.

-Rei tiene razón.- siguió Amy.- ya estamos en la universidad. Todos estamos ocupados, no podemos seguir haciendo esto.

Con un suspiro interrumpió Mina.

-no podemos hacerlo, es la princesa, es nuestro deber seguirla y protegela.

-y con lo torpe que es.- dijo Lita mientras llevaba a su boca uno de los bocadillos que había traído para la reunión.

-chicas, todas ustedes tienen razón pero, debemos servir a la princesa de la luna blanca ante todo.-hablo con firmeza Luna.-Aunque Serena se siga comportando como una niña.

Los años pasaron para ellas, aunque aún seguían siendo unidas eligieron estudiar algo que amaban antes de meterse de lleno con lo que ellas sabían tenían que hacer.

Sin falta se reunían en la casa de Rei, como en los viejos tiempos, para charlar de las cosas que ocurrían en sus vidas.

-listo, me harte.- exploto Rei.-tengo cosas más importantes, que esperar que la cabeza de albóndiga llegue; apuesto que se quedó atascada con algo o jugando como siempre.

Justo en ese momento llego Serena corriendo, había visto un reloj al pasar por una tienda y de ahí agarro una carrera desde ese punto hasta la casa de Rei.

Abriendo la puerta sin tocar hablo con la voz entrecortada.

-llegue. Lo siento chicas, yo.

Fue cortada por Amy

-guarda tus palabras Serena, ya nos íbamos.

-bien hecho cabeza de albóndiga.-siguió hablando Rei.-por esperarte, se acabó el tiempo y ni pudimos ir a ver la película que quisimos ver. Bien hecho.

-lo siento Serena.- Lita dijo.

Todas empezaron a irse del lugar, hasta Rei quien tenía que encontrarse con compañeros de la universidad para realizar un trabajo grupal.

Serena se quedó, ahí mirando a la puerta, pensando.

-debes cambiar, Serena, ya no eres una niña; hay muchas cosas que dependen de ti y debes estar a la altura, creí que ya habías madurado.-hablo despectivamente Luna, antes de saltar por la ventana.

-Serena, ¿estás bien?

Saltando ante la voz. Llevo su mirada a la mesa donde el gato blanco de Mina, Artemis, estaba posado mirándola.

-estoy bien Artemis, no te preocupes.

-segura?-hablo no convencido.

-si no te preocupes.- sonrió.- Mina ¿no te está esperando?

-sí, pero puede cuidarse sola. Si quieres puedo quedarme y hacerte compañía un rato.

-ve, no te preocupes por mi. – presiono Serena para que Artemis se vaya.

-si estas segura.- asintió este.-me retiro, por favor cuídate.- finalizo Artemis mientras daba un salto a la ventana de la habitación y sin que ella se diera cuenta la voltio a mirar.

El resto no lo sabía, y si lo sabía lo había olvidado pero la persona más cerca de la princesa, su consejero y su confesor era el, en su época la princesa Serenity, siempre acudía a él buscando consejo cuando todo se convertía en demasiado para ella; él conocía cuando ella mentía o actuaba como fuerte cuando lo único que quería era llorar.

Ocultando un suspiro, prosiguió a saltar desde la ventana al árbol más cercano.

Viéndose sola, Serena se sentó en la silla más cercana y se echó a llorar; ella había llegado a tiempo y había escuchado a sus supuestas amigas hablar mal de ella, no solo hablar mal, si no decir que si estaban con ella era más por obligación que por su amistad; y era lo que mas dolía.

Quería acurrucarse a alguien, sentirse segura, pero su casa no era opción, no había nadie ahí, así que corrió hasta el apartamento de su novio, Darien, él no estaba, seguía en América, aun le faltaban un año más para terminar su pasantía y regresar a Japón desde Estados Unidos, ahí estaría rodeada de él, eso la distraería de lo que acababa de descubrir.

Saliendo a toda prisa de la casa, Serena corrió hacia el edificio de apartamentos.

Casi cayéndose las llaves por las lágrimas, ingreso al lugar y cayo a la cama, llorando amargamente, preguntándose en qué momento las cosas habían cambiado o si siempre fue así y ella nunca se dio cuenta.

….

Tiempo después de desahogarse llorando en la cama, con pesadez en el cuerpo y el corazón se levantó y llego al baño, una buena ducha la tranquilizara.

Saliendo del baño, Serena vislumbro una foto de Darién y ella sonriendo después de los eventos de Galaxia, felices de estar juntos con todo el futuro adelante, sonriendo por primera vez en horas, allá mismo Serena tomado una decisión, ir a Estados Unidos, le daría una sorpresa a Darien, pero primero tenía que esperar que sus padres, puede ser mayor de edad pero aún se valía de sus padres, como le dijo una vez su madre y ella: "Mi techo, mis reglas".

...


End file.
